Typically, dry sump oiling systems have five separate major components. These components include a pressure pump, a scavenge pump, an oil and gas separator, an oil reservoir, and a vapor separator. In many traditional systems, the pressure pump takes oil from the oil reservoir, pressurizes it, and forces it through the oil passages in the engine. The scavenge pump transports oil and gas from the crankcase to the oil and gas separator. The ratio of gas (e.g., air) to oil in the scavenged mixture is called the scavenge ratio. The oil and gas separator separates the scavenged oil and gas mixture into gas, which is vented to the vapor separator, and liquid oil, which is transported to the separate oil reservoir. The oil reservoir supplies oil to the pressure pump. The vapor separator allows the air, fuel vapor, and water vapor in the vented gases from the oil and gas separator to be transported to the engine's intake system and oil droplets to be transferred to the engine crankcase.
Therefore, traditional dry-sump systems use a separate oil reservoir and oil and gas separator. Separate oil reservoirs of this type are mostly static, meaning they have a low velocity supply of pure oil into the reservoir and a low velocity exit of oil from the reservoir. Hence, ensuring that a vehicle with such a system can operate at desired angles while prohibiting gases from discharging with the liquid oil and liquid oil from discharging with the gases is relatively straightforward.